


Fuck Tord's Hentai Plant

by Ninalb



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Dubious Consent, Hentai Plant, Light Bondage, M/M, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tord steals Tom's alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninalb/pseuds/Ninalb
Summary: All Tom wanted was his Smirnoff. This was way too much work for a drink.





	Fuck Tord's Hentai Plant

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I have too much time.

"Haha, very funny, Tord," Tom sighed, searching around the house for him.

Tord had decided to steal all of his Smirnoff leaving a winky face note with his signature behind for Tom. Tom was getting dangerously close to being sober. He was also getting dangerously close to killing Tord for this stupid prank. He searched all around the house for Tord or his alcohol but he was unable to find either. He hadn't heard anyone leave the house; he would have seen them since he was previously sitting in the living room. This meant that Tord could only be in his lab. Tom groaned, heading back to Tord's room. This was way too much work for a drink.

Tom removed the painting from the wall and pulled down the lever that was hidden behind it. The wall sank down revealing Tord's 'secret' lab. It was quite a mess, papers littered everywhere, half-built inventions lining the walls, and... his Smirnoff! They were nestled between the roots of a weird plant. Tom was about to run for it but he stopped. Usually, Tord had a better hiding place than out in the open. Everything about this screamed suspiciously. But there seemed to be nothing around his Smirnoff besides the plant. It's weird round leaves twisted together in a messy knot.

Tom crept forward until he was standing right in front of his alcohol. Nothing seemed to be happening. Tom shrugged and reached for his drinks. His eyes widened as the leaves of the plant unwound and wrapped around his wrist.

"What the-?" Tom tried to pull his arm back but the plant was surprisingly strong.

It slimed a clear liquid all over his wrist and Tom's lip curled in disgust.

"The fuck did you make, Tord?" Tom growled to no one in particular as he tried to pry the plant off of him with his other hand.

More of the vines stretched towards him, binding his arms behind his back. They wound around his legs until his tights and calves were touching each other and Tom was balancing on his knees. Tom felt more vines stretch under his shirt leaking that clear fluid all over his chest.

"This is so fucking disgusting, Tord. You better get this plant off me right now!" Tom shouted.

He received no answer from the empty room. He felt an itch spring up on his chest and of course, he couldn't scratch it.

"Probably allergic to this stupid plant," Tom growled under his breath, trying to get his arms free.

The itch was building, driving Tom crazy. Soon it was practically burning and Tom was twisting in the plant's grasp in an attempt to get any sort of friction to those spots. He was panting, his stomach and chest burning up as the plant, that hadn't moved in a while, started spread his legs apart. Tom started to worry that they were going to pull him apart but they spotted just so that the stretch they had put him in was uncomfortable. The discomfort was building, the burn of his chest and the stretch of his legs making him whine.

"Please, fuck, please let me go," Tom was begging a plant of all things.

He shivered as one of the vines wrapped around his waist like a belt. It pushed past the elastic of his pants and boxer, curling around his dick. The burning itch started down there as well too.

"Oh fuck me!" Tom spat, "I hope you burn in hell you god damn plant!"

The vine around his cock started giving it slow pumps, running all the way up and down the shaft. Tom was breathing unevenly, his body twitching as pleasure wracked through it. The plant upped its pace, continuing with a rolling motion that had Tom going ridged in its bonds. Just as he was about to come, the plant tightened around his dick acting like a cock ring. Tom groaned warmth pooling in his stomach with no way to escape. While he was trying to catch his breath, a vine shot into his mouth. Tom bit down on it but it was like rubber. It shoved its way down his throat while the other started leisurely stroking his dick again. Tom gagged, feeling like he was about to choke to death on the vine. He couldn't focus on it for long as he felt something pushing into his butt. Tom yelped and tried to move away but he was still tangled in the stupid vines.

Hr gagged again and tried bitting down as hard as he could. The other vine pushing into Tom who jolted. He let out a muffled moan his jaw going slack. The plant took this as the perfect opportunity to start face-fucking Tom. He could feel it as it wiggled down the back of his throat and down his esophagus. All three vines burst into motion, pumping his dick, slamming into his ass, and shoveling itself down his throat. Tom could only move with the motions, powerless but to let the plant use him as a fuck toy.

The vine hit his prostrate and Tom's orgasm hit him even harder. It had Tom twitching, completely ridged as the plant fucked him through his orgasm. It kept stroking his dick, drawing his orgasm out to where Tom thought it would never end. Eventually, it did and Tom went limp in the plants grasp. He could only hope that the plant would be done soon as overstimulation was starting to get to him. The vine that was around his dick thankfully stopped but the other two took turns pumping in and out of him. Tom moaned as they lost rhythm, both speeding up as they pounded int him. All movement suddenly stopped as they a purple liquid into Tom. The burning itches seemed to be quelled by it. 

Tom hung limply in the plant's grip, panting, and looking more dead than alive.

"Thank god," Tom breathed, weakly, trying to shake the vines off of him.

His legs were shaking, overworked from the stretch, orgasm, and pleasure. They ached something fierce and Tom knew they would for at least the next couple of days. Tom yelped as the plant started trying to stroke his dick back to life. Overstimulation had him trying to curl inward onto himself with each movement.

"Fuck. Tord, please," Tom begged, "Please help. Ahhh, I can't do another round."

Tord seemed to magically appear in the doorway of his room. Wearing a grin, he strode over to Tom.

"I see you've found my newest invention," Tord cooed.

"Yes, now get it the fuck off me," Tom spat. 

"You're going to have to ask nicely," Tord smirked, petting Tom's hair.

Tom decided to swallow his pride.

"Tord? Can you, hgggh, please get this plant off of him?" Tom asked.

Tord smiled and walked over to one f the tables. He searched around for a second before picking up a vial. He walked back over and dumped it into the base of the plant's pot. Like magic, the leave unwound from Tom's body, laying him gently onto the floor. Tom let out a sigh of relief as Tord crouched down in front of him.

"You better help me up after what your plant did to me," Tom huffed.

"I know, I know," Tord reached under Tom's arms and pulled him up, "I'll help you get cleaned up as well."

As they left, Tord looked back and smiled. Tom's alcohol was still nestled around the base of the plant.


End file.
